kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 192
る |Meguru enishi}} is the one hundred and ninety second chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro Kamado thinks on how his understanding changed drastically after seeing the proper forms of the Dance of the Fire God with his own eyes. Saying he noticed wasted movement in the variation of the angle of his wrist, differences in footwork and the interval between breaths. He said that Yoriichi Tsugikuni was a quiet and simple person and when Suyako asked him to show her the different sword forms he obliged. Sumiyoshi made sure to memorize all of them, searing them into his memory, left breathless at the beauty of the movements. When he finished demonstrating, Suyako and the children were overflowing with excitement and Yoriichi bowed his head in embarrassment. Sumiyoshi asked Yoriichi to come back someday but when they parted the Demon Slayer gave his hanafuda earrings to Sumiyoshi who realised that this meant he would never see his friend again. This brought tears to his eyes and he yelled out to Yoriichi as he left that they were grateful to him for saving their lives and they would continue on his legacy. Shouting that Yoriichi's life was not without value and that he shouldn't feel as if he hadn't accomplished anything, Sumiyoshi said he would pass down Sun Breathing and the earrings to his future generations. Hearing all this, Yoriichi turns around and thanks Sumiyoshi with a beaming smile. In the present, Tanjiro stands in front of Muzan Kibutsuji and thanks Yoriichi for his actions. Including sparing Tamayo whose own works had aided the Demon Slayers in fighting the Demon and for showing his Sun Breathing with which Tanjiro could assuredly defeat Muzan. He thinks to himself at how he had pondered over what the 13th Form could be and how he had noticed both the First Form and the Twelfth Form had similar names, recalling that his father had told him that if he learned to breathe properly then he would be able to dance forever. Saying that his suspicions had been confirmed when he saw Muzan's current state that performing all 12 forms sequentially would complete a ring that would result in the Thirteenth Form. Tanjiro plans to attack Muzan by connecting all the forms together and continue to strike his brains and hearts until dawn. Realising the gravity of his task, Tanjiro understands how someone such as the Flame Pillar who spoke with Yoriichi about his fight with Muzan could lose confidence. Believing that he didn't have Yoriichi's or even his own father's skill and unsure on how he would prevent Muzan from escaping as he did against Yoriichi he asks how he can do something even the great Sun Breather couldn't. Steeling himself Tanjiro resolves to try his best, rallying himself to keep his heart ablaze he charges at Muzan who begins to rapidly attack him as he uses the Dance of the Fire God. Seeing Tanjiro's attacks reminds Muzan of Yoriichi and he cries out that he is a ghost. He slashes around so violently that the ground around them cracks into pieces and he lands a hit on Tanjiro who is pushed back. Meanwhile Tanjiro notices how Muzan had been able to defeat everyone else, he had nine tubes growing out from his back in addition to his two arms and he also had eight even faster tubes that grew out of his thighs, realising that since the Demon can change shape he needs to stop thinking of Muzan as having a fixed form to avoid being taken by surprise. Tanjiro attempts to combine all the forms of the Dance of the Fire God again but is thwarted midway during a Fifth Form - Fire Wheel and is pushed back yet again. Unfazed, Tanjiro says he will connect all the forms as that's how they were designed to be and resolves to succeed. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yoriichi Tsugikuni *Sumire *Tanjiro Kamado *Suyako *Sumiyoshi *Muzan Kibutsuji *Tanjuro Kamado (memory) Events *Tanjiro commences his battle with Muzan. *Sumiyoshi's flashback with Yoriichi is completed. *The 13th Form of Sun Breathing is revealed. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc